A Planet Called Aposalypse!
by Primus2021
Summary: My lil bro wrote this he's 18 & would like to now what people think, It is an original Story, it's his 1st story it His own little World, & he would like to know what you think of it, so please give your Review, Thanks. M for safty, Knowing him.


A story of a planet named Apocalypse

The mark of the **Galactic Wars **began right after the **Space Age** and millions of galaxies & star-systems declared war against each other seeking only power.

In the year **Galactic War, 4772** millions of galaxies & star-systems declared war against each other. **Earth****'s **most vital error is that they went to war with our planet **Apocalypse, **the most dangerous planet in the entire universe. The reason why this planet is so god-damned dangerous is because the planet it self is always adapting; making it the real killer of this world! The whole planet was and still is covered

in a blanket of darkness. Everything is so fucking terrified for their lives, especially the pathetic earthlings running like rats in a cage. The reason why they're so damn scared is that for the past four **millennium** they were turned into a walking **bloodbath **and they know they're gonna get jumped and turned into The only thing that stands and our way is that cursed resistance, which is made up of a few traitorous demons and what ever is left of those disgusting, pathetic **Dayoptooks **are left on are god-forsaken planet. If it weren't for those Night Vision Goggles they'd all be dead.

The planets Weather is so unstable you think that the whole planet is gonna explode. There are **hellacious quakes **that spew out a strange demonic energy that is still stronger than anything those earthlings ever accomplished within the last million years! The planet's atmosphere is so uninhabitable unless you live there or you have a life support system that sustains your species. "That insignificant rebellion with their life-sustaining suite they'll do anything to live on our planet." Without those they would even be able to survive on our planet. Sometimes it'll be Blistering hot, than again the wind is spine tingling cold and it howls like a ghost in the shell, as if the wind it self is alive or maybe even looking for something. If not careful this peculiar wind will snatch your soul and turn it into a vengeful spirit of the planet. "It seems I was right it is looking for something." "Yea I was looking for something and that something is YOU!" and then he him self became a whisper in the wind.

There are several different kinds of rains acid, blood, and devastation rain. This started at least one thousand years after the Demon Revolt.

Acid rain annihilates everything making it fall to ruin. It also melts the flesh right off the bone. If it stays in one spot for just the right amount of time, it can make pools of scorching hot acid, however; if it stays in one spot for to long it becomes a bottomless pit, but technically there is a bottom you'll just never reach it cause your dead already. If you fall in you're going to die the most agonizing demise ever imaginable. These bottomless pits suck you down like a big black hole feeding on the inhabitants of this very planet. You die so fast, so fast even that minutes seem like lifetimes, and seconds seem like years. First your own skin starts melting away before your very eyes. Then your organs start to simultaneously combust inside of you, one after another. Then the muscle starts ripping apart off the bone. Finally the bones will start to whisk away in about ten minutes. Last your eyes feel as if they were at subzero yet at the same time you feel like you just went through hell. After you've gone through what seems to be an eternal nuclear hell, you get spit back up like yesterday's trash and you are now a demon or a human depending on which one you were. The whole death thing takes twenty-four minutes that's one-day down there!

Blood rain this evaporates all the blood or necroplasm from within side of your body. Then it gets dumped back down to this unforgiving place & drowns whose ever is left in their own body fluids. It can also cause Rivers of Mutated Glowing Blood. This river was a catalyst for many events to come. One purpose that it served was that it was a breeding ground for the **Apocalyptic Blood Worms**. Finally Destruction Rain obliterates anything that it wants. Unlike the past two this one has a will of its own. It can reshape only what it has destroyed, just to turn into something that was more deadly than it was before.

The only thing that can save you from these doomed fates is the Caves of Insanity but even then you're not safe. Deep inside these caves is said to be a **Promised Land **that is lush with green, and fluent with fresh water. No one has ever fully explored these caves; some people can swear there is something down there that's alive, others say they can smell fresh untainted water. This gives those that need it some glimmer of hope. Before those disgusting meat-bags those filthy dayoptooks, had their technology they didn't stand a chance down there or against us. Those pathetic mortals would slowly go insane then they would go through an agonizing transformation, those were the days; but sadly now if we tried to go down there we'd be stuck in eternal suffering. Until they decide to change us into one those dirty humans. This would take place almost two thousand fivehundred sixty seven years later after the Demon's Revolt and about seven hundred twenty five years after the Apocalyptic blood worms, then some people from a planet field with technology came to our world and gave them their power. This is how the people from Uncaenadon became our enemy and opponents scientific advisers. Now the Caves of Insanity are their main base and they have special outposts stationed around our planet. We must be careful or they will destroy us.

During the D Human war lots of lives where lost, both humans & demons. Now the planet smells like rotted flesh and graveyard soil. As soon you step on this planet, it feels as if you've stepped into the world's biggest slime pit, well most.

To Be

Continued


End file.
